


Negligée (M!DB/Cicero)

by Nudebeme



Series: Chac and Cicero [25]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cicero isn't a man to turn down a little chance to play dressup, especially for the one he loved so dearly, but isn't him who returns home first...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negligée (M!DB/Cicero)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon prompt to see Cicero in lingerie w/Nazir

What a miserable day. Nazir enjoyed his job well enough, but he’s been doing this for one too many years and the stress of juggling so many assassinations sometimes got too rough..especially near the holidays. You wouldn’t believe how many people wanted someone dead during the long winter months. The Redguard was well into the late hours of the day,  _almost_  done with his work, except one more thing needed to be addressed. The Listener was the man who he went to when things became confusing. He took towards the master bedroom where he knew the elf resided, no doubt getting drunk around his private fireplace. He had a right mind to sit down and join him, Nazir now toting a mug of ale along with him. 

Cicero always liked things to be just right, he was a perfectionist after all. He’d spent a good hour on this in the Listener’s absence, spent in front of the vanity mirror painting his eyes until they where thick as night. He teased his full head of hair, glossed crimson red lipstick across his mouth. Cicero was a man who cared little for what others thought of him, except for the Listener’s praise..and he was certainly going to get what he deserved when he found out what sweet Cicero was up to. 

Stolen from the house of a whore, Cicero found the finest pair of lingerie he’d ever seen, crimson red silk and intricate black lace, a long bowtie down the center. He knew the moment he saw it it would be his, and now he was wearing it, the cloth fitting perfectly around his masculine frame. He stood from his seat before the mirror, tall and strappy red heels clinging tight to his calves. He snickered wickedly to himself, posing in front of the grand mirror..he felt positively devilish. Listener will love him for this.

And speaking of, it sounded like he was here! There was a knock at the door, strange, Listener usually just barged in to his own room. Cicero put his hands on his lithe hips and posed, a smirk on his face.

"Listener, I had a few questions to a-AAAAAAH!" 

"AAAHH!" Cicero and Nazir both seemed to shriek at the exact same time, Cicero bolting on wobbling legs towards the bed to throw a blanket over himself, staring with boggled eyes towards the Redguard he loved to hate. 

Nazir couldn’t believe his eyes. “Cicero is that you!? Why are you dressed like a tramp?!” That was an awfully stupid question to ask, he  _knew_  why, their relationship was no longer a secret but gods how he wished it would have just stayed that way. Seeing Cicero nearly buck naked apart from a scanty little dress, wearing women’s shoes, it was too much for him. 

"Well if  _someone_  had a little more respect to wait until the door was answered! You’ve ruined Cicero’s  _perfect_  little plan!” 

"What, to traipse around like a lady? For fuck’s sake, Cicero!" 

It was just the perfect moment for the Listener to arrive, clueless to the yelling that went on in his room. He first met with Nazir, seeing him as pale as possible. What’s going on here? He saw Cicero hiding on his bed, both noticing the elf’s arrival at the same time.

"Oh Listener! Nazir’s spoiled it all! Simply ruined it!" 

"What? Why, what’s going on here? Nazir you look a little sick." 

"Take a look why!"

"Cicero come out from under there…"

When he did, Listener just seemed to burst into a raucous laughter, clasping a hand over his mouth before pointing down Nazir. Cicero had the biggest pout on his face, arms crossed over his lacy chest. 

"Nazir, you need to be more careful. You’re lucky you showed up early, or you’d have gotten more than just Cicero. Hehehe." 

"UGH! YOU TWO DISGUST ME!" Nazir roared, stomping his way out of the elf’s master bedroom, ready to hurl his guts. He can’t even trust his own home anymore, that little psycho shit was turning his life into a living hell and Listener wasn’t making it any better. He wasn’t going to be able to enjoy lingerie for a long time now, that’s for damn sure. 


End file.
